


"I'll see you again soon."

by Nolita



Category: Midnight Train (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trauma, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: Pathetic, miserable, useless."Goodbye, uncle," Neil signs, looking the illusion straight in the eye. And then he turns and goes back to scrubbing dried blood off the wall.Some days the illusions are worse than others.
Relationships: Luna Wyndell & Neil Lawton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"I'll see you again soon."

_Pathetic, miserable, useless._

"Goodbye, uncle," Neil signs, looking the illusion straight in the eye. And then he turns and goes back to scrubbing dried blood off the wall.

There's no amount of cleaning that can be done to make this place anything short of a nightmare to stay in or pass through. There isn't much that he's got to work with either, but he moves the traps that he can, covers the ones that he can't and scrubs at the stubbornnest of blood stains until he can see stone again.

He's got time to make it a little less terrible.

* * *

Some days the illusions are worse than others. The ones of Luna are particularly bad.

"Luna," he signs to the fake her, trying not to look at her face or her injuries. Even so, he does his best to keep his shoulders steady; his head held high. "I'll see you again soon."

He looks back down at his book, repositions his mirror shard, and keeps his eyes on his own face and the motions of his hands. Eventually the vision fades and he can breathe; focus on learning the signs without shaking. He practices a few of the messages he'd like to share with Luna when they meet again.

There isn't a lot here to make his studying easier, but he's got the book, the broken mirror shard he'd salvaged a while ago and a few tips passed on from Selene. He'll make use of what he has until he can go home.

Until he can bring everyone home.

A little bit longer.

It's getting closer every day.

"I'll see you again soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Midnight Train today and wrote this through my ABUNDANCE OF TEARS... I love them all so, so much.


End file.
